


【红蜂】恐慌

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 大黄蜂, 大黄蜂bottom, 有一点拆卸提及, 红蜂, 红蜘蛛 - Freeform, 红蜘蛛up
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 红蜘蛛觉得没有人爱他。





	【红蜂】恐慌

真让人讨厌啊。  
红蜘蛛看着在人群中间的大黄蜂，明黄色的装甲一尘不染，他甚至能从那上面看到天花板的反光。那对黄色的小触角随着主人的动作一晃一晃，带着亲切随和的温暖。大黄蜂的面甲上挂满了笑容，让每个在他身边的听众都如沐春风，每一根线路都透着舒服。  
真让人讨厌。你凭什么能得到别人的喜欢。  
红蜘蛛细长的手指敲着水晶杯，发出一阵摩擦。  
凭什么。  
你凭什么。  
一口气把杯子里的液体灌了下去，一阵凉意从他的油箱里蹿了上来。红蜘蛛重重地把杯子摔到桌子上，大踏步地向大黄蜂走去。他微笑着对那些围在大黄蜂旁边的人点头致意，迷人的笑容让大家不自觉地给他让开一条路。  
大黄蜂不明所以地看着他，连自己跟别人的对话都忘了。  
“我能请你跳个舞吗？”红蜘蛛礼貌地伸出一只手。  
舞会的音乐恰到好处地响起，周围自动空出一片地方来。  
大黄蜂对红蜘蛛笑了笑，伸手搭在那个比他大得多的手掌上。  
就是这个笑。红蜘蛛咬牙切齿，面甲上却带着最优雅的体贴。  
会笑就能让大家都爱你吗？我也会笑，我也可以像这样笑，为什么没人来爱我？  
不，我不需要别人爱。  
傻瓜才需要爱。  
红蜘蛛搭在大黄蜂腰间的手忽地用力，大黄蜂吃痛地咧了一下嘴。  
笑啊，我看你还能笑得出来吗？  
“对不起，我弄疼你了吧？”他的声音听起来简直无比关心。  
“没事。”大黄蜂摇摇头，回给红蜘蛛一个还噙着清洗液的微笑。  
真虚伪。疼就说出来啊，生气就说出来啊，对着弄疼你的人还能笑得出来，装什么伪善。  
红蜘蛛又狠狠地一脚踩在了大黄蜂的脚上。  
“啊……！”这回是真的疼了，大黄蜂站都站不稳，痛得弯腰扶着自己的腿，脚几乎不能站立。  
周围有几个小型机看到了，走过来扶住他。“您还好吗？我帮您叫医生吧。”  
大黄蜂摆摆手：“没事，我回家休息一下就好了。”  
小型机又问：“可是您的脚这样，怎么回家啊？”  
大黄蜂的确有些为难，但是没等他开口，红蜘蛛又说话了。他礼貌地把那些围在大黄蜂身边的小型机推开，搂住大黄蜂的腰。“我送他回家。我可以载他。”

红蜘蛛当然知道大黄蜂家在哪儿。虽然他发誓自己并没有利用职权查他，但是他只是偶尔的，偶尔进系统，正好瞄到一眼，仅此而已。  
出了酒会大厅，迎面扑来的凉风让他舒爽不已。这风让他想起了天空的感觉。他最喜欢的感觉。  
红蜘蛛差点就要变形飞上天了，但是他想起了他的任务。  
大黄蜂正一瘸一拐地走在他后面。看到红蜘蛛停了下来，大黄蜂明白他的动作：“没关系，你想飞就飞吧，我自己可以回家。”  
红蜘蛛忽然莫名地生气起来。但是大黄蜂的脸上始终挂着体贴的笑，让他无法发作。  
真讨厌啊。  
真讨厌。  
他咔咔变形成飞机形态，停在大黄蜂眼前。“上来。”  
“没关系我自己可以……”  
“我说了上来你听不懂吗？”  
“……好吧，谢谢。”

红蜘蛛当然没有那么平稳地飞回去。他载着大黄蜂，在空中极尽所能地秀了自己所有会的特技，一架上蹿下跳的小飞机在铁堡的夜色中喷着尾气，上面的小黄人觉得自己的油箱快被颠散架了。  
“不舒服你就对我说。”红蜘蛛大声喊着。  
“没关系……”大黄蜂竭力压抑着油箱里的翻江倒海。  
呵，不但讨厌，还嘴硬。  
红蜘蛛一个翻转，在大黄蜂紧紧抱着的惊呼中，朝郊外的公寓区飞去。

刚一落地，大黄蜂就跪到地上，稀里哗啦地吐了起来。他抱着旁边的一棵树，用力呕吐着，几乎要把气道里的零件全都呕出来。  
看到大黄蜂吐得直不起腰，红蜘蛛也意识到自己有点过分了。但是他不会道歉，更不会收手。  
“你还好么？”  
大黄蜂摆摆手，刚想开口，一阵恶心涌上来，他又抱着树吐了起来。

把大黄蜂背回家之后，红蜘蛛找来了漱口水和湿巾帮他清洗。  
大黄蜂诚恳地说：“谢谢。”  
“谢谢？谢什么？谢我这个把你踩伤又让你吐得一塌糊涂的混蛋？”  
“你不是故意的。再说空中有气流颠簸，这不能怪你。”  
“所以即便我让你这么难受，你还是要面带微笑地看着我，低声下气地感谢我？”  
大黄蜂看着红蜘蛛。“这不是低声下气，是真心诚意。”  
红蜘蛛一把把大黄蜂推倒在沙发上，他捏着大黄蜂的下巴，居高临下地俯视着他。“你知道我有多讨厌你这副嘴脸吗？明明生我的气，可是却不肯说出来，还要挂着一脸假笑说谢谢我。你可真够虚伪的，大黄蜂。”  
大黄蜂的发声器被扼住，说话有些吃力。“不，不是的，红蜘蛛。我真的，谢谢你，特意送我回来……”  
“直到这个时候也不肯对我说些难听话吗？我们的模范生，从小到大的乖孩子，难道连一句骂人的铁堡脏话都不会吗？嗯？”他凑近大黄蜂的脸，看着那双蓝色的光学镜头。“说啊，说你讨厌我，和其他那些人一样，在心底里讨厌我，骂我，恨不得我立刻死去！说啊，你说啊！”  
大黄蜂有些惶然：“不，红蜘蛛，我没有……”  
“你和他们一样，我知道你和他们一样！你们都恨我！多么美好的世界啊，每一个人都巴不得把我撕成碎片！没有一个人爱我！你也不会！凭什么他们爱的是你呢？就因为你伪善，会假兮兮的冲着他们笑吗？别骗我了，快说你恨我，恨不得立刻把我丢进熔炼池！”  
“可我，不恨你……”  
大黄蜂的话忽然停住了，他感觉到自己的腹部一阵凉意。红蜘蛛一手扯掉了他的对接面板，粗暴地卡进他的腿间。  
“是吗？不恨我？那我就做点让你恨我的事，你才不会那么虚情假意，对吧？”  
他俯身在大黄蜂的接收器边，温柔地迸出残忍的话语。  
“你干什么？”大黄蜂惊慌起来，拼命伸手推他。  
“怎么？没对接过吗？装什么天真？”红蜘蛛一只手把大黄蜂的两只手腕举过头顶，牢牢地压在沙发上，另一只手轻佻地挑起他的下巴。“现在呢？不恨我吗？”  
大黄蜂垂下光镜，咬着嘴唇不说话。  
看到大黄蜂的反应红蜘蛛更加生气，他的手掌下移，但却没有温柔地抚过明黄色的装甲，而是直接拨开大黄蜂的保护叶片，毫无怜惜地伸了进去。  
剧痛传来，大黄蜂几乎把自己的嘴唇咬破。红蜘蛛的手指没有任何润滑就进来，他的通道下意识地收紧，排斥着来犯的异物。  
“很疼是吧？特别恨我吧？觉得我是个混蛋，炉渣，对吧？”他的手指在金属内壁里旋转，耐心地寻找着那些传感节点。“你也跟他们一样吧，每一个人，你们都是一样的。明明不喜欢我，明明讨厌我，干嘛不说出来？别说你不讨厌我，我知道这个世界上没人不讨厌我，没人爱我，我知道这一点。”  
“因为我他渣的就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋啊。”他幽幽地说着，在一个刚发现的传感节点上用力一按。  
大黄蜂再次因为剧痛弓起身体，但是润滑液已经开始流出，伴随着液体的搅弄，干涩的金属管道开始反馈给红蜘蛛的手指一个绝妙的触感。  
“住手……”大黄蜂的身体开始向后挪去，想要躲开红蜘蛛的手指，声音也变得急促起来。  
“住手？”红蜘蛛抽出手指，看着上面那些粘稠的痕迹。“你的接口可不是这么说的哟。”  
大黄蜂的面甲顿时变得通红。  
一个灼热的硬物抵在了他的接口上，同时红蜘蛛的手阻止了他继续后退的动作。保护叶片再次被翻开，红蜘蛛的输出管撑开他的接口顶了进去。  
红蜘蛛和大黄蜂的体型差十分巨大，所以对接设备的型号也有差异。粗大的输出设备在润滑液的作用下向里顶去，撞过那些凸起的节点。大黄蜂的管道涨到了极致，尽管如此，他还是感觉接口要裂开了。  
“不……出去……”他的清洗液涌了出来，挣脱开红蜘蛛的钳制，双手胡乱地拍在红蜘蛛的座舱上。  
“出去？可以啊。”红蜘蛛停下了向前推进的动作，甚至还恶意地往外退出了一点，碾过那些敏感的节点。“告诉我，你是不是也很恨我？”  
“你为什么非得……”大黄蜂忍不住小声哭了起来。  
“为什么？很简单啊。”红蜘蛛又向前挺动了一下，他恶劣地放慢了自己的速度，把输出设备深深地挺进大黄蜂的金属内壁里。“我知道人们对我的想法，我也知道他们有多恨我。我知道，没人爱我，我知道。所以你有什么理由和别人不一样呢？你也不会爱我，渣的！你们都一样！”  
大黄蜂的表情看起来有些痛苦，接口里传来的撕裂感让他痛到说不出话来，灼热的触感几乎要把他的对接通道烧到沸腾。  
“他们都恨我，他们讨厌我，我知道。”红蜘蛛抬起大黄蜂的小腿，缓缓地舔过那里的装甲纹路。“你也讨厌我，对吧？刚才在舞会上，我弄疼了你，很疼吧？我知道很疼，我故意踩那么大力气，我知道你都要疼哭了，可你还能一脸笑着若无其事地跟我说你没事？你是傻子吗？你也知道我故意在飞行的时候上下颠簸，让你吐得油箱都快吐出来了，你还能说你不怪我？你他渣的可真虚伪啊！明明心里已经恨死我了对吧？就像现在这样，我在对你做什么你知道吧？又不是不经情事的小处机，不要装清纯了！所以你不恨我吗？快点说啊，说你恨我，我知道你一定想说这句话，快点说啊！说啊！”  
大黄蜂看着红蜘蛛，忽然伸手向他的面甲。  
呵，终于忍不住了吧？甚至想动手打我一巴掌吧？  
你们都一样，我知道。没人爱我。我知道。  
温暖的小小的手掌落在他的脸颊。  
红蜘蛛愣住了。  
大黄蜂抚摸着他的面甲，轻柔地仿佛那是世界上的至宝。他的手指滑过那层光滑的金属，来到红蜘蛛的唇角。那片柔软的金属唇在他的手指下，从冰凉渐渐有了暖意。  
大黄蜂抬头，轻轻地亲吻在那片柔软上。

你不必这样。  
红蜘蛛。  
这个世界上不是谁都会恨你的。  
我不讨厌你，也不恨你。  
我爱你，很爱你。


End file.
